1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deep-hole boring machine capable of boring a deep vertical hole or a deep inclined hole in a concrete floor, as well as to a deep-hole boring guide device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is increasing need for earthquake resistant work for reinforcing a concrete building, in which frames are fixed to the concrete building with bolts to enhance the earthquake safety of the concrete building. In order to embed nuts into the concrete or to diagnose the inside of the concrete, it is necessary to bore holes in the concrete.
Generally, a diamond core bit is used to bore holes in the concrete.
However, if a core bit having a large diameter of 25 mm to 45 mm (which is mostly used presently in this industry) is used, there is a concern that the reinforcements inside the concrete might be damaged and therefore the strength of the concrete might be reduced, instead of being increased. A solution to this problem is using a drill bit having a small diameter of 10 mm or less to drill a large number of holes having depth of 80 mm or more so that the strength of the whole concrete skeleton remains unchanged. However, in the case where the drill bit having small diameter is used, since the strength of the shaft thereof is not enough, it will be difficult to bore a deep-hole.
To solve this problem, techniques for boring hole in the concrete are suggested, such as a hole boring machine dedicated to boring a hole in a concrete sleeper (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-045832, Paragraphs 0018 to 0031, FIGS. 1 to 8 and others).
The hole boring machine is configured by mounting a vertically liftable motor drill on a frame of a track traveling carriage, in which a drill bit for boring a hole can be installed to a rotary shaft of the single motor drill via a hole boring core bit or an adapter. The hole boring machine has a slider table pivotally provided in a frame of a base, and a pillar for guiding the lifting motion of the motor drill is erected from the slider table. The position of the hole boring core bit or the drill bit for boring the hole installed to the tip end of the motor drill is adjusted by rotating the slider table, so that not only the positional alignment to the outside and inside of the rails can be performed, but also the slider table can be moved back and forth, left and right.
Further, the motor drill is mounted on the frame of the track traveling carriage in a manner that the motor drill can be vertically moved. The drill bit for boring the hole can be installed on the rotary shaft of the single motor drill via the hole boring core bit or the adapter.
When a drill having small diameter is used to drill a deep vertical hole or a deep inclined hole in a concrete floor, a tool guide mechanism having high rigidity is preferably used so that the drill bit can be reliably guided without shaking even if the drill has a long shaft. However, since the hole boring machine mounted on the embedded plug repairing carriage disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-045832 is dedicated to boring a vertical hole, it can not be used to drill an inclined hole. Also, since such a hole boring machine is moved by the carriage, it is not adequate to be used to perform building maintenance work.